


Die Sternenaugen (Levi x OC) mit Lemon

by cariii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Ackerman, Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Anime, Christmas Special, Dead Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Death, Deutsch, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, German, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi - Freeform, Liebe, Love, Manga, Manga & Anime, Mentioned Kuchel Ackerman, Mord, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Romantik, Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi Lives, XReader, ackermann, jager, shingekinokyojin, xleser, xoc - Freeform, yäger - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cariii/pseuds/cariii
Summary: Meine Geschichte spielt in den fünf Jahren zwischen dem Fall der Mauer Maria und dem Angriff auf Mauer Rose (also 845 bis 850 in AOT Zeitrechnung). Es geht um Mira, ein Mädchen welches so wie Levi aus dem Untergrund stammt und sich nun ein neues Leben in der Welt des Militärs erschafft, während sie versucht die Ziele ihres besten Freundes zu erfüllen und ihre neuen Gefühle zu verstehen. Aber plötzlich wird eine Intrige der Militärpolizei aufgedeckt. Was wird sie dagegen tun? Und was hat die Familie Arlert damit zu schaffen?Sternenaugen ist eine mit der originalen Geschichte vereinbare FF, die einen weiteren Blickwinkel auf die Geschehnisse vor der Erzählzeit wirft, wie auch die fast verwaisten Charaktere der Story aufgreift und näher beleuchtet.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Original Titan Character(s) (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Other(s), Levi/Petra Ral, Levi/Reader, Levi/Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi
Kudos: 3





	1. Das Ende des bekannten Lebens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Entscheidung ihres besten Freundes versetzt Mira in eine missliche Lage.
> 
> Leseprobe:  
> In diesem Moment wurde die Stille durchbrochen. Als hätte man sie aus einer Art Hypnose befreit. Sie hörte wieder die Geräusche der Fuhrwerke auf der Straße, das Kindergeschrei und auch die feilschenden Menschen am Markt. Sie sprang mit so einer Wucht in die Höhe, dass man sich sorgen machen musste, ob nicht der morsche Boden unter ihr nachgeben würde. Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit, in der sie vor ihm stand, legte sie sanft ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und führt sie zu seinem Kinn hinunter. Dort ruhte sie kurz auf seiner Haut. Bevor sie sie zurückzog, wodurch man das kratzende Geräusch hören konnte welches entsteht wenn man über Bartstoppeln fährt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Herzlich willkommen bei meiner Geschichte. 
> 
> Kurz vorab: Die Geschichte spielt in den fünf Jahren zwischen dem Fall der Mauer Maria und dem Angriff auf Mauer Rose (also 845 bis 850 in AOT Zeitrechnung). Levi dürfte zu der Zeit ca. 28 sein. Zumindest ist er es in dieser Geschichte. Mira ist übrigens 24 Jahre alt.
> 
> Erklärung:
> 
> Alles was Kursiv geschrieben ist, ist entweder ein Brief oder sind die Gedanken der Charas.
> 
> Ich freue mich natürlich immer über eure Kommentare, egal ob positiv oder negativ, weil sie einem als Schreiber einfach einen Einblick in die Köpfe der Leser geben.
> 
> Und damit wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

POV: Erzähler

Sie hörte das Geschrei schon seit drei Stunde durch die Dielen. Der Marktplatz war heute allen Anscheins besonders überfüllt, aber jetzt war es genug. Mira entschloss sich dazu aufzustehen und Arnold zu wecken, vielleicht wäre ein gutes Frühstück mit Schwarztee die beste Möglichkeit um wach zu werden. 

Als sie angezogen und geduscht in Arnolds Ecke des Zimmers ging musste sie grinsen als ihr Blick auf die Unmengen an Stoff fiel, die das Zimmer auskleideten. Sie hatte den Raum zusammen mit ihrem besten Freund mithilfe von Tüchern abgetrennt. Als Arnold damals die Idee dazu hatte meinte Mira noch es wäre unnötig, sie musste sich aber bald eingestehen, dass es dadurch unglaublich wohnlich geworden war, und sie sich zum ersten Mal an einem Ort geborgen gefühlt hatte. 

Als Mira jetzt einen Weg durch die Tücher gefunden hatte wurde sie unruhig. Arnold war nicht da. Sie sah sich um und fing schließlich an seinen Namen zu rufen. Doch ohne Erfolg. 

Sie eilte schließlich die knarzenden Stiegen hinunter in das Kaufhaus von Herrn Wertner, über dem sie wohnten. 

„Guten Morgen Herr Wertner, haben sie zufälligerweise Arnold gesehen?" Ruft sie ihm, noch bevor sie von der steilen Treppe herunter gestiegen war, leicht panisch entgegen. 

„Guten Morgen meine liebe Mira. Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Ja, ja. Wissen sie etwas von ihm" bohrte sie nach, während er zur Seite schaute und sich ihrem Blick entzog. „Nun weist du, er hat mir einen Brief für dich gegeben, aber ich soll ihn dir erst in einer stunde geben."

POV Mira:

Was sollte das denn, fragte ich mich. Arnold hatte nie Geheimnisse vor mir. 

„Bitte Herr Wertner ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Was ist, wenn er sich verletzt? Gerade heute ist es nicht gut, wenn wir nicht wissen wo einer von uns ist!" Ich musste schon seitdem ich bemerkt hatte das Arnold verschwunden war unweigerlich daran denken. 

Heute würde der Aufklärungstrupp einen Tunnel der Unterwelt benutzen, um in das titanenverseuchte Gelände von Mauer Maria einzudringen. Sie erhofften sich wohl davon irgendetwas. Aber es gab allen Anscheins einen Maulwurf im Aufklärungstrupp, weshalb bereits jeder Bürger der Unterwelt davon wusste das diese Expedition stattfinden sollte. 

Wahrscheinlich war es auch deshalb heute schon so früh so laut gewesen, die Leute versuchten ihre Arbeit noch vor dem Eintreffen des Kommandanten zu verrichten, weil jeder damit rechnete das es Anschläge auf den Aufklärungstrupp geben würde und damit verbunden auch Kämpfe. 

„Also bitte geben sie mir den Brief, sie wissen doch was heute ist!" Er sieht mich so mitleidig an. Weiß er etwa wo Arnold ist? „Na gut." Antwortete Herr Wertner. „Aber ich sage ihm das du mich dazu gezwungen hast." Er griff in eine Lade und holte einen Dreckigen Papierfetzen hervor. Ich hauchte noch ein überhastetes „Danke" hervor, bevor ich ihn aufschlug.

Liebe Mira!

Wir kennen uns jetzt schon seit dreizehn Jahren. Du hast immer zu mir gehalten, sogar im Letzen halben Jahr, indem ich nicht mehr wusste was ich tun sollte. Ohne dich hätte ich mich sicherlich schon umgebracht, aber du bist so stark. Ich bewundere das zutiefst. Wie du weißt kommt heute Kommandant Erwin in die Unterwelt und ich habe einen Auftrag angenommen ihn umzubringen. Ich möchte dir alles zurück geben was du mir gegeben hast und dafür brauche ich Geld. So gerne du unsere Wohnung auch hast, ich sehe dich viel zu oft mit sorgenvollen Augen aus dem Fenster schauen. Ich weiß du willst eigentlich nicht mehr als ein Leben wie wir es jetzt haben, aber ich halte es nicht aus. Ich habe einfach nur Angst das wir auch das verlieren könnten. Daher habe ich beschlossen diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Ich werde Erwin töten und uns ein Menschen gerechtes Leben ermöglichen. Ein Leben in dem du nie mehr einen Menschen töten musst! Ein Leben indem wir alle Menschlich sein können.

In Liebe Arnold

Bereits während der letzten Zeile begann ich gen Tür zu stürmen. So ein Idiot. 

Auch wenn ich seinen Mut bewunderte war mir klar, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte. Er ist mir der wichtigste Mensch auf der Erde, aber ich wusste das er nicht gut genug Kämpfen konnte, um das zu überleben. 

„So ein Idiot" murmelte ich immer lauter vor mich hin während ich in die Richtung eures Verstecks ranntest. Dort angekommen legte ich mir meine Diebesausrüstung, bestehend aus zwei Messern und einer Rauchbombe, an und begann in Richtung des Tunnels zu sprinten indem der Aufklärungstrupp laut Gerüchten durchkommen müsste. 

Ich wusste wo er versuchen würde Erwin abzufangen. Es gibt einen Gang Teil, der äußerst schmal war. 

Dort könnte Arnold Erwin angreifen und verschwinden, ohne den anderen Soldaten groß eine Chance zu gewähren ihn einzugreifen. 

Nur noch drei Kilometer, ging es mir durch den Kopf, während mir langsam die Luft ausging. Ich war zwar eine außerordentlich gute Läuferin, verkraftete Sprints aber nicht so gut wie ich es mir wünschen würde.

POV Erzähler:

Als Mira den Eingang des Tunnels erreicht hatte, konnte sie die Soldaten bereits hören. Sie rannte weiter und hoffte noch rechtzeitig zu der Weggabelung der Tunnel zu kommen, wo sie Arnold vermutete. Es war wie immer äußerst düster und stickig in den Gewölben und Tunneln des Untergrundes. 

Zirka 100 Meter vor sich sah Mari Arnolds Silhouette erscheinen, die durch die Fackeln des Aufklärungstrupps, der sich ohne Fackeln nicht zurecht fand, entstand. 

Sie schrie ihm mit gedämpfter Stimme entgegen „Neinnn!" Arnold trete sich noch kurz zu ihr und sah sie an. Sie hatte wieder diesen entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen, wie vor einem halben Jahr, als seine Schwester starb. Ansonsten sah er nur ihre Schönheit. Für ihn war sie wunderschön. Sein kleiner Engel. Er hatte sie immer schon als seine kleine Schwester gesehen und versucht sie zu unterstützen. Es war im aber durchaus klar, dass es immer er war, der von Mira unterstütz wurde. Aber nicht dieses Mal. 

Arnold stürzte sich hinunter. Der Vorsatz, auf dem er Stand lag ungefähr drei Meter über dem Boden, wodurch er nur darauf warten musste bis der Kommandant unter ihm stehen würde. Und dem war jetzt so. 

Er flog dem Kommandanten entgegen, wurde aber bemerkt, was einem grellen Aufschrei eines Soldaten zu entnehmen war. Im selben Moment schrie Mira in ihrem Inneren auf. Sie sah ihren einzigen Freund auf dieser Welt, den einzigen Menschen, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, in ihrem bisherigen Leben, vor ihren Augen verschwinden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff. Knapp 1000 Wörter. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge oder ähnliches habt dann fühlt euch angesprochen die gerne zu kommentieren :) 
> 
> Und natürlich interessieren mich auch etwaige wünsche zur Story...ist schließlich noch nicht vollkommen abgeschlossen...
> 
> lg eure Cari


	2. Eine neue Begegnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durch die Taten von Arnold ist Mira gezwungen zu handeln.

Er flog dem Kommandanten entgegen, wurde aber bemerkt, was einem grellen Aufschrei eines Soldaten zu entnehmen war. Im selben Moment schrie Mira in ihrem Inneren auf. Sie sah ihren einzigen Freund auf dieser Welt, den einzigen Menschen, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, in ihrem bisherigen Leben, vor ihren Augen verschwinden.

................................................................................................................................................................

POV Erzähler:

Arnold war bereits neben seinem Opfer am Boden aufgekommen und stach zu. Man hörte das eindringen in Fleisch in dem Tunnel wiederhallen. Aber nicht von Arnolds Messer. In Sekunden schnelle hatte der Kommandant sein eigenes Messer hervorgeholt und es Arnold zwischen die Rippen geschoben, während er Arnolds Arm so verbog das sein Messer klirrend zu Boden fiel. Mira sah das, jetzt auch angekommen am Vorsprung, und sprang herunter. Sie schlug bereits im Fallen einen Soldaten KO und holte am Boden angekommen ihre Messer hervor. 

„Lasst ihn auf der stelle Los" Zischt sie dem 13. Kommandanten entgegen, der keine Miene verzieht. 

„Ich habe nichts mit diesem Anschlag zu tun, aber bei Gott, ich bringe dich um, wenn du ihn auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger festhältst." Er sah sie erstarrt an. Ihre Augen waren so unverhohlen mit Angst, Bosheit und Zorn erfüllt gewesen wie er es nur selten in seinem Leben bisher gesehen hatte. 

Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren ließ er Arnold los, der durch den Schmerz zusammenging, nur um sich im selben Moment wieder etwas aufzurichten und Mira mit einem entsetzten Blick anzusehen. Diese rief ihm nur ein 

„Schnell" zu während ihrer Augen auf, die vor ihr liegenden Feinde fixiert waren. Aber plötzlich packt sie jemand von hinten. 

Aber wie? Hinter mir war doch niemand. Scheiße er muss wohl mit dem 3D Manöver-Apparat über mich geflogen sein. Na gut, dann lassen wir ihn mal fühlen was passiert, wenn man mich einfach so festnehmen möchte. Mit ihrem linken Ellbogen holte sie aus und drehte sich so dass sie damit sein Ohr traf. Noch in derselben Drehung nahm sie ihren Rechten Fuß und führte ihn durch die Luft direkt an sein Kinn. Mit einem dumpfen knall landete der Soldat am Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Noch bevor die anderen Soldaten reagieren konnten warf Mira ihre Rauchbombe auf den Boden. Bereits eine Millisekunde später konnte man alles was mehr als einen Schritt vor einem lag nur noch erahnen. 

Mira lief drei Schritte nach vorne, Stütze Arnold, schulterte ihn und sprintete davon. Zum glück kannten sich die Soldaten in den Tunnelsystemen nicht aus. Sie hingegen lebte seit ihrer Geburt in der Unterwelt und konnte sich auch ohne etwas zu sehen schnell fortbewegen. Nach 400 Metern setzte sie Arnold schließlich vollkommen erschöpft ab. 

„Was denkst du dir nur!" Schrie sie ihm flüsternd entgegen, um zu verhindern das der Hall ihre Stimme zu weit forttragen würde. 

„Die werden dich Jagen. Das ist nicht ein einfacher Soldat, der in der Unterwelt angegriffen wurde! Das ist deren Kommandant verdammt noch mal!" Arnold antwortete nicht, er sah sie nur mit schuldigen Augen an. 

„Sag was!" verlangte Mira. 

„Ich liebe dich. Ich halte es nicht aus zu wissen das wir nicht sicher sind." 

„Arnold du Idiot. Ich liebe dich doch auch. Du bist wie ein Bruder. Aber in dieser Welt ist man niemals sicher. Das müsstest du doch wissen... Wir müssen weiter kannst du laufen?" Ein schuldiges 

„Ja" kam zur Antwort. Noch während sie im hoch half hörte sie Schritte die nur noch ein Paar Meter entfernt sein konnten. Die Schritte kamen näher aber ohne einen Lichtkegel zu verursachen. 

„Verdammt da kommt jemand. Es muss jemand von uns sein, sonst könnte er sich nicht ohne Licht in den Tunneln zurechtfinden. Geh dennoch vor, wir treffen uns zuhause." Arnold nickte nur und fing an so schnell wie für ihn möglich wegzulaufen. Er wusste das er in seinem Zustand nur noch einen Klotz am Bein darstellte. 

Gerade als man Arnolds Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte, sah Mira die Umrisse ihres Gegenübers. Er sah aus wie ein kleinerer Mann. Vielleicht Ende Zwanzig. 

„Bleib stehen du Ratte, dann lass ich dich vielleicht vorerst am Leben obwohl du meinen Kommandanten angegriffen hast!" wurde Mira entgegen geschrieben. 

„Da hast du aber was falsch verstanden. ICH habe deinen Kommandanten nicht angegriffen." Inzwischen war er nah genug heran gekommen damit sie ihn betrachten konnte, so sehr es das gedämpfte Licht zuließ. Er war Soldat, aber sie kannte ihn. Sie hatte ihn als Kind gesehen. 

„Nein das kann nicht sein" flüsterte sie zu sich. Obwohl ihr schon klar war das er es war. 

„Nein du nicht. Nur dein Freund von einer Kakerlake die sich jetzt wieder verkriecht." 

„Und wenn schon." Es war ihr nicht recht wie er über Arnold sprach, aber sie wusste auch, dass der bevorstehende Kampf sicherlich hart werden würde und sie wollte noch etwas länger Zeit schinden damit sie sich kurz erholen konnte. 

„Ich gebe dir hiermit die Wahl, entweder du kommst mit mir oder ich töte dich. Natürlich könntest du mir auch verraten wo dein Freund ist, dann würde ich dich laufen lassen, aber nachdem du anstatt seiner dastehst nehme ich nicht an, dass du das machen würdest." 

„Da hast du verdammt recht." Antwortet Mira kurz angebunden, da ihr Atem noch immer versuchte den halben Kilometer Sprint mit einem Ausgewachsenen Mann am Rücken wieder auszugleichen. 

„Aber du vergisst etwas, ich könnte dich auch einfach umbringen und danach nach Hause gehen." 

„Tut mir leid Kleine, aber das wird nicht passieren." Entgegnete er Mira mit einem süffisantem lächeln. Im selben Moment griff er sie an. Er hatte anscheinend bemerkt, dass sie sich nicht ergeben würde. 

Bereits beim ersten Schlag den Mira konterte wurde ihr klar, dass das vermutlich der anspruchsvollste Kampf werden würde, den sie je hatte. Sie gingen ohne jegliche Rücksicht aufeinander los. Er holte aus und sie blockte während sie ihm mit ihren Füßen immer härtere Tritte zusetzte. Sie kämpften bereits seit zehn Minuten, da trat er einen Meter nach hinten und begann von neuem zu Reden. 

„Du bist gut. Aber das weißt du sicher. Ich glaube dir das du nichts mit dem Angriff zu tun hattest, daher möchte ich dir einen Job anbieten. Du weißt sicher das der Aufklärungstrupp dringend Leute sucht, auch hier, seit dem Fall der Mauer. Ich würde dich rekrutieren." 

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt?" Mira verstand Garnichts mehr. In einem Moment kämpfte sie noch um Leben und Tot gegen ihn und jetzt das?!? 

„Was bringt es, wenn du tot bist?" „Und was bringt mir ein Leben, wenn ich nicht bei meinen Leuten bin?" Die zwei schauten sich nun nur noch an, keiner wagte es sich zu bewegen oder gar zu laut zu Atmen. Plötzlich wurde ein Geräusch von Marschierenden Soldaten hörbar. 

„Geh schon. Es hat ja doch keinen Zweck." Mira konnte nicht glauben was der Mann gerade gesagt hatte. Sie konnte gehen? Einfach so? Sie hatte mit keinem guten Ausgang mehr gerechnet. Sie konnte es mit einem Dutzend Männer aufnehmen, aber nicht mit diesem Kerl! Wie ein verschreckter Hund drehte sie sich langsam um und lief davon. Sie hielt es noch immer für eine Falle und drehte sich alle paar Sekunden nach hinten, um zurück zu schauen. Aber er kam ihr nicht hinterher, er schaute ihr nicht mal mehr nach. Er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und ging in Richtung der inzwischen, vom Hall dröhnenden, Marschgeräusche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. Sie haben sich endlich kennen gelernt. Nagut was heißt schon endlich, immerhin sind wir erst im 2 Kapi...ach auch egal!
> 
> Vielleicht könnt ihr mir mal schreiben ob ihr euch Levi etwas nachdenklicher vorstellen könntet? Ich mag die meisten ff-Levis nämlich nicht weil sie so stumpfsinnig rüberkommen und überlege mir ihn vielleicht bisschen überlegter Handeln zu lassen.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt einen schönen Tag/Nacht! 
> 
> Lg eure Cari


	3. Wenn nur noch Liebe weiter lebt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold wurde schwer verletzt.

Aber kam ihr nicht hinterher, er schaute ihr nicht mal mehr nach. Er hatte sichbereits umgedreht und ging in Richtung der inzwischen, vom Hall dröhnenden, Marschgeräusche.

................................................................................................................................................................

POV: Erzähler

Mira rannte immer schneller. Sie wollte nur noch zu Arnold. Nach einer halben Stunde und Hunderten Kontrollen, dass ihr niemand folgte, ging sie in Richtung Herrn Wertners Geschäft wo sie Arnold erwarten würde. Als sie dort eintrat kam ihr sogleich Herrn Wertners Frau Gabi entgegen gestürmt. 

„Geht es dir gut?" 

„Ja, ja. Aber ist Arnold schon zurück." Wechselte Mira schnell das Thema. 

„Ja er liegt hinten. Komm schnell es geht ihm nicht sonderlich." Meinte Frau Wertner während sie in Richtung ihrer Wohnung deutete. Mira machte einen Sprung und befand sich auch schon in dem engen stickigen Raum, dessen Decke für große Menschen sicherlich viel zu niedrig gewesen wäre. 

Ihre Augen mussten sich kurz an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, erkannten dann aber die Umrisse von Herrn Wertner. 

„Gut du bist da. Ich hätte es mir nicht verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre." Begrüßte er Mira merklich erleichtert. 

„Mira" flüsterte Arnold hörbar unter Schmerzen. Mira ging näher an den Tisch heran auf dem er lag. Ihr fiel das Blut auf, welches sich langsam in einer lacke unter dem Tisch sammelte, und trat, als sie sich von dem Anblick losreißen konnte, vollkommen an den Tisch heran. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und führte sie zu Arnolds Pullover. Sie fing an ihn hochzustreifen als sie von seiner Stimme unterbrochen wurde. 

„Dus nicht. So..... solltest du mich nicht sehen. Schau mir lieber in die Augen. Dann kann ich noch einmal Lächeln, damit du mich so in Erinnerung behältst." 

„Das darf nicht sein." Brach es aus Mira heraus 

„Das darf nicht war sein, du konntest dich doch noch bewegen. Ich bring ihn um. Ich bring ihn um. Doch dass mach ich, egal was es kostet..." Während sie ihre Drohungen aussprach wurde ihre Stimme immer zittriger und unverständlicher. 

„Nein. Das darfst du nicht. Erwin Smith hat mich zwar verletzt, aber die tiefe Wunde kommt von meinem Auftraggeber. Er hat..." Seine Stimme brach kurz ab, weil er das in seinem Mund zusammengeflossenen Blut ausspucken musste. 

„...mich vor dem Geschäft abgefangen und mich überlistet." 

„Aber wieso würde er..." Noch bevor sie ihre Frage ausformulieren konnte antwortete Arnold 

„Er meinte ich wäre verletzt und wenn sie mich finden würden könnten sie auch ihn finden. Ich bin nur froh das du überlebt hast und ich dich noch kurz sehen konnte." Er schloss seine Augen. 

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bin so schlapp. Du schaffst das schon. Du warst immer die starke. Meine starke kleine Schwester die..." mitten im Satz brach Arnold ab. Voll Verzweiflung wandte sich Mira zu Herr Wertner, als könnte er ihr auch nur im Entferntesten helfen. Aber es war zu spät für jegliche Hilfe. Zumindest für Arnold. Im Zimmer herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, die bloß von den zäh zu Boden fallenden und aufplatschenden Bluttropfen durchschnitten wurde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte nicht, aber ich musste ihn leider für die Story opfern...R.I.P Arnold 
> 
> Dies mal ist es etwas kürzer. Aber es hatte dafür ein schön dramatisches Ende :P 
> 
> Ich hoffe wirklich das ihr noch niemanden in eurem Leben vorzeitig verlieren musstet!!
> 
> Man ließt sich, 
> 
> Eure Cari <3


	4. Trauer. Tränen. Zorn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miras Reaktion auf Arnolds Tot.

Aber es war zu spät für jegliche Hilfe. Zumindest für Arnold. Im Zimmer herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, die bloß von den zäh zu Boden fallenden und aufplatschenden Bluttropfen durchschnitten wurde.

................................................................................................................................................................

POV: Erzähler

Der tot Arnolds war bereits drei Stunden her, aber Mira lehnte noch immer über dem inzwischen kalt gewordenen Leichnam. Herr Wertner hatte bereits vier Mal versucht sie anzusprechen, aber ohne auch nur eine Reaktion zu erhalten. 

Seine Frau hatte ihn schließlich dazu gebracht Mira einfach in ruhe zu lassen. Keine Träne war ihr bis jetzt herunter gelaufen. Sie konnte es einfach noch immer nicht realisieren. 

Für sie fühlte es sich so an, als wären vielleicht drei Minuten vergangen, während in Wirklichkeit Stunden hinter ihr lagen, in denen sie nur den Leichnam betrachtet hatte. 

Schließlich hob sie seinen Pullover und wirklich, zwei Einstichwunden. In diesem Moment wurde die Stille durchbrochen. Als hätte man sie aus einer Art Hypnose befreit. Sie hörte wieder die Geräusche der Fuhrwerke, auf der Straße, das Kindergeschrei und auch die Feilschenden Menschen am Markt. 

Sie sprang mit so einer Wucht in die Höhe, dass man sich sorgen machen musste, ob nicht der morsche Boden unter ihr nachgeben würde. 

Nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit, in der sie vor ihm stand, legte sie sanft ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und führte sie zu seinem Kinn hinunter. Dort ruhte sie kurz auf seiner Haut, bevor sie sie zurückzog, wodurch man das kratzende Geräusch hören konnte, dass entsteht, wenn man über Bartstoppeln fährt. 

Es ist typisch für Arnold mit einem Dreitagesbart herumzulaufen, war alles an was sie denken konnte. 

In diesem Moment lief eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter und auch sie setzte sich in Bewegung und rannte. Sie rannte aus dem Haus. Sie rannte vorbei an der Stelle mit Blut, wo er offensichtlich erstochen wurde. Sie rannte hindurch durch ihre Nachbarschaft. Sie rannte. Bis sie schließlich vor einem Tunneleingang stand. Sie hielt kurz an, horchte, nur um hinein zu stürmen.

Erst eine Stunde später kam sie heraus und ging hinfort. Ging zurück durch die Nachbarschaft. Ging vorbei an dem Blutfleck und ging vorbei an ihrem Zuhause, bei dem man die Tücher aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock wehen sehen konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wollte eigentlich ein längeres Kapi machen, aber diese Passage hätte einfach nicht zu den anderen gepasst...
> 
> Habt ihr lieber wenige lange oder viele kurze Kapitel? 
> 
> Lg Eure Cari


	5. Neue Ziele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miras Leben nach Arnolds Tot.

Erst eine Stunde später kam sie heraus und ging hinfort. Ging zurück durch die Nachbarschaft. Ging vorbei an dem Blutfleck und ging vorbei an ihrem Zuhause, bei dem man die Tücher aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock wehen sehen konnte. 

................................................................................................................................................................

POV: Erzähler

Die letzten drei Wochen hatte Mira damit zugebracht ihre Erinnerungen an Arnold zu verdrängen. Da ihr das Geld für Alkohol bereits bald ausgegangen war, verbrachte sie ihre Tage damit, sich in ihrem Höhlenversteck selbst wegzuschließen. 

Sie hatte Angst. 

Angst vor dem Alleinsein. 

Angst vor den Menschen. 

Angst vor dem Licht. 

Und Angst vor sich selbst. 

Sie hatte schon längst keine Übersicht mehr wann Tag und wann Nacht war, das einzige was sie wusste und auch das einzige an was sie interessiert war, war das Arnold nicht mehr da war. Aber schlussendlich muss der Mensch doch essen. Daher entschloss sich Mira dazu auf den Markt zu gehen und etwas zu stehlen. 

Als sie am Markt war, konnte sie es kaum ertragen. 

Die Menschen um sie waren für sie einfach nicht aushaltbar. 

Sie sah in ihnen so vieles von Arnold in ihnen. Der einzige Unterschied war der, dass er tot war. Sie würde ihn so nie wiedersehen, wie sie diese Menschen gerade sah. 

„Ein Leben indem du nie mehr töten musst. Ein Leben indem... wir alle menschlich sein können." Das hatte Arnold ihr geschrieben. 

Das war sein letzter Wunsch. 

Ein Leben das Menschlich ist. 

Aber Mira war bewusst, dass ein solches Leben niemals im Untergrund möglich war. Hier gab es ja noch nicht einmal wirklich Sonneneinstrahlung, wie sollte hier Leben möglich sein. All das hier war wieder der Natur. In diesem Moment entschied sie sich, sie musste von hier fort. Und sie wusste nur einen einzigen Ort, an den sie hin konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Wir kommen Levi endlich näher ^^. Sorry dass das Kapi so kurz ist. Die nächsten werden dafür wieder länger. 
> 
> Lg cari :*


	6. Sternenleuchten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira beginnt ihr neues Leben und findet Ziele.

Hier gab es ja noch nicht einmal wirklich Sonneneinstrahlung, wie sollte hier Leben möglich sein. All das hier war wieder der Natur. In diesem Moment entschied sie sich, sie musste von hier fort. Und sie wusste nur einen einzigen Ort, an den sie hin konnte. 

................................................................................................................................................................

POV: Erzähler

Die Tage die Mira bereits an der frischen Luft unter offenem Himmel verbracht hatte waren für sie wie Medizin gegen ihr immer noch stark schmerzendes Herz. Es war nun bereits zwei Monate her seit Arnold gestorben war, aber es gab nur selten Momente, in denen sie ihn vergessen konnte. Frische Luft zu Atmen war für sie aber ein Gefühl, dass so wunderbar war, dass Mira immer öfter ihren Verlust vergessen konnte. Sie war sich schließlich auch sicher ein Leben zu Leben wie Arnold es sich für sie gewünscht hatte. Aber sie bedauerte es, dass er nicht mehr die Sterne hatte sehen können. 

In der ersten Nacht, nachdem sie aus dem Untergrund gekrochen war, hatte sie sich in die Wiese gelegt und konnte vor Staunen nicht schlafen. 

Der Horizont, diese Unendliche Weite, erschien ihr als Abbild der Freiheit und die Sterne darin wie die Buchstaben in ihrer eigenen Bibel des Lebens. 

Sie hatte ein Gefühl als hätte alles einen Sinn, wenn sie nur immer weiter in die Höhe blicken könnte. Mira hatte auch seit Wochen an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit Tage zu zählen. Schließlich hatte sie das gesamte Monat davor in einer Höhle ohne Licht verbracht. Dieser einfache Umstand, dass sie eine tägliche Routine hatte, ließ sie, ohne erneut in Kummer zu versinken weiter machen. 

An ihrem 36 Tag in der oberen Welt, fühlte sich Mira bereit einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen. Für sie gab es schließlich nur einen Ort, an dem sie erwünscht sein könnte. 

Das Militär. 

Nur dort kann sie für die Menschlichkeit einträten, die Arnold für sie schützen wollte. Also begab sie sich auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier des Aufklärungstrupps. 

Sie wusste das sie nur dort aufgenommen werden würde. Der Aufklärungstrupp war auch der einzige gewesen, der nach der großen Katastrophe Soldaten in die Unterwelt entsandte, um neue Rekruten zu finden, die ihnen beiträten würden. 

Mira hatte aber durchaus auch noch einen anderen Grund dem Aufklärungstrupp beizutreten. 

Sie wollte wissen wie die Sterne hinter den Mauern aussahen. Waren sie noch hoffnungsvoller? Hatten sie die gleichen Konstellationen? Und wohin verschwanden sie, wenn die Nacht zu Ende ging und sie hinter den Mauern untergingen? All diese Fragen ließen sie nun bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr los. 

Dieser eigene Wissensdurst denn sie seit ihrer Ankunft in der Oberwelt entwickelt hatte, trieb sie an. Sie hatte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein eigenes Ziel, das über das Überleben hinausging. 

Gegen acht Uhr Abends, kam sie schließlich am Hauptquartier an. Sie hatte es sich prunkvoller vorgestellt, bei allem was sie in den letzten Wochen sehen konnte. Aber es war ihr egal wo sie wohnen würde, solange sie ihre Ziele verfolgen könnte. 

Sie legte sich auf die lauer. 

Ihr war klar das sie mit dem Soldaten sprechen musste, der ihr Leben an jenem Tag geschont hatte. Wegen der Bestimmtheit, die in seiner Ausdrucksweise gelegen hatte, vermutete Mira, dass er einen hohen Rang haben musste. 

Es war gar nicht Miras Ziel bereits diese Nacht einzudringen. Zuerst wollte sie alle Abläufe der Wachen genau studieren, um anschließend in die Gemächer einzudringen, sich eine Uniform zu stehlen und den Soldaten zu suchen.

POV Mira:

Scheiße warum muss es ausgerechnet heute anfangen zu regnen. Also echt! Es hätte doch noch ruhig vier Stunden schön bleiben können. Dann könnte ich auch endlich diesen Ausguck verlassen und in das Hauptquartier eindringen. Aber nein, es muss ja vorher zum Regnen anfangen. Ich bin nur noch froh, wenn ich hier nach drei Tagen wegkomme. Im Nachhinein besehen sind die Wachen sowieso so unaufmerksam das ich es sicher auch schon in der zweiten Nacht versuchen hätte können. 

Ich begab mich langsam in die Richtung des ersten Postens, indem eine Wache mit dem Schlaf rang, wobei es so wirkte als würde der Schlaf siegen. Schnell aber mit federleichten Schritten ging ich auf das Haupttor zu. 

„Aber ist Petra nicht auch echt süß? Also ich find schon..." ich hörte wie sich eine Patrouille unterhielt. 

Mist die sollten doch schon vor fünfzehn Minuten hier vorbei gegangen sein. Warum kann man sich auf Soldaten nicht verlassen... Während ich mir das dachte schleiche ich schnell hinter den nächsten Busch der groß genug war, um mich in seinem Schatten zu verstecken. Nach einer halben Minute waren sie weitgenug weg, damit ich wieder herauskommen konnte. 

Jetzt aber schnell. Mit nur sechs Sätzen war ich am offengelassenen Küchenfenster. Mir war aufgefallen, dass sie es immer zum Lüften öffneten, was ich natürlich gerne ausnützte. 

Im Trockenen angekommen nahm ich das erste Tischtuch und trocknete mich damit ab. Ich wollte nicht durch eine Schmutzspur verfolgbar werden. Danach gelang es mir sehr leicht die Wäschekammer zu finden, in der ich meine eigenen Kleider schnell versteckte und die Uniform anzog. 

Man konnte durch die Fenster langsam ein Morgenrot sehen. Ich wollte noch kurz warten bevor ich hervorkämme und mich unter die Menschen mischte. 

Nach einer halben Stunde war es schließlich soweit. Mit meinem ganzen Mut öffnete ich die Tür und ging dem Fluss von Soldaten hinterher, der sich Richtung Speisesaal schlängelte. Dort angekommen stellte ich mich bei der Essensausgabe an. 

Es lagen zwar viele Blicke auf mir, da ich aber älter als der Durchschnitt war nahmen allen Anscheins alle an, dass ich ein Oberer Dienstgrad war, der auf Besuch im Hauptquartier war, weshalb sie sich nicht trauten mich anzusprechen. Zum glück war die Schlange so lange, dass ich inzwischen den gesamten Raum absuchen konnte. Bereits nach ein paar Sekunden hatte ich den kleinen Soldaten gefunden. 

Er saß an einem Tisch mit drei anderen Leuten. 

Wenn ich nah genug rann komme, kann ich vielleicht zuhören. Ich ging zwei Schritte nach links und wirklich, ich konnte dem Gespräch folgen. 

„Aber wieso sollte sich irgendwer dazu überreden lassen für deine verblödete Forschung den Kopf hinzuhalten Hanji?"

Ok die Frau, die so beleidigt dreinschaut, ist also Hanji. Aber wer ist der kleine Mann? 

„Aber warum bist du eigentlich dafür Levi?" Wurde er angesprochen. 

Jackpot. Er hieß also Levi. War er es also wirklich? Im selben Moment machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Trakt mit den Schlafräumen und Büros. 

Natürlich war das von Levi das vorvorletzte. Glück war natürlich nicht zu erwarten gewesen. 

Nachdem ich das schloss aufgebrochen hatte ging ich hinein und wartete. Nachdem er aber allen Anscheins nicht vor dem Abend wieder in sein Büro kommen würde, beginnst du damit dich umzusehen. 

Moii das Teeservice ist ja mal niedlich. Und das soll einem Soldaten gehören. Außerdem fiel mir auf, dass man den Geruch des Zitronenputzmittels schon fast in der Luft stehen sehen konnte. 

„Was hat der denn für nen Putzfimmel." Sage ich laut zu mir selbst. 

Auch egal. Ich verstecke mich am besten auf den streben an der Decke. Dann kann ich ihn nachher kurz beobachten um sicher zu sein das er auch ja allein ist. Nachdem ich kurz Probleme hatte hinauf zu klettern und die Uniform verflucht hatte, wartest du dort. 

Nachdem es bereits dämmert hörte ich endlich Schritte, die auf die Tür zukamen. Und wirklich er war es. Die schwarzen Haare und die zierliche Gestallt, die sogleich vollkommen austrainiert war, hätte ich immer wieder erkannt, schließlich war er der einzige Kämpfer, der mich bisher besiegen hätte können. 

Noch bevor ich etwas tun konnte geschah aber etwas was ich nicht erwartet hatte. 

„Kommst du von da alleine runter oder muss ich dich erst runterschießen?" Sagte Levi mit einem vollkommen emotionslosen Ausdruck. Ertappt ließ ich mich von dem Pfeiler herunterbaumeln bevor ich mit einem Eleganten Sprung vor ihm am Boden aufsetzte. 

Da ich noch immer die Kapuze im Gesicht hatte, glaubte ich nicht das er mich erkennen könnte, was sich im nächsten Moment aber als Unsinn herausstellte 

„Die Frau aus dem Untergrund. Was willst du?" Fragte er kurz heraus, während er mit einer unmenschlich schnellen Bewegung neben mir stand und mir die Kapuze vom Kopf zog. Er hielt sie nun hinter meinem Hals gespannt in seiner Hand, wodurch er mich wissen ließ das er mich in jeder Sekunde würgen könnte. 

„Die Anstellung von der ich gesprochen hast." Meine Worte klangen nicht ansatzweise so hart und unerschrocken wie ich sie gerne gesagt hätte. Aber er machte mich unsicher. Seine Kraft physisch wie auch mental schüchterte dich ein. 

„Was ist mit den deinen. Wolltest du nicht bei ihnen bleiben?" 

Er kann sich noch an unser Gespräch erinnern? 

„Die Unterwelt nimmt was sie nehmen will." Bei diesen Worten wurde deine Stimme wieder entschlossen. Ich konnte mich wieder an meine Ziele erinnern, aber auch die Trauer machte sich erneut bemerkbar, weswegen sich mein Blick gen Boden ausrichtete. Er schien sich nun sicher zu sein, dass ich ihn nicht umbringen wolltest, weswegen er dich loslässt. 

„Gut komm mit." Ich nickte nur stumm und schaute ihm in die Augen. Es war als hättet ihr alles Nötige gesagt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So das waren jetzt Mal wieder ein bisschen mehr Wörter. Sorry im Nachhinein für all die Fehler die da sicher drinnen sind, aber ich wollte es nicht zum gefühlt 12 Mal Korrektur lesen. 
> 
> Lg eure Cari <3


	7. Alte Schulden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira versucht in das Militär aufgenommen zu werden und erinnert sich an alte Zeiten.

POV Mira:

Leise folge ich ihm aus dem Zimmer. Nachdem wir den Trakt hinter uns gelassen hatten kamen wir vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift Kommandant an. 

„Du hälst besser deine Klappe und überlässt mir das Reden verstanden?" Sagte Levi harsch. Ich antwortete mit einem Nicken. 

Nett ist er also schonmal nicht. Aber das war auch egal solange er mir nur helfen würde in den Aufklärungstrupp offiziell einzutreten.

Der kleine Mann klopfte und sofort war ein 

„Herein!" von drinnen zu hören. Dem Mann nachgehend spähte ich hinter ihm hervor und warf einen Blick in den Raum.

Das Zimmer war recht groß und hatte viele Fenster, welche mit beigen Vorhängen verhängt waren. Im Zentrum stand ein großer Schreibtisch, auf dem sich Bücher und Akten stapelten. Mein Ordnungssinn bekam sofort einen Anfall, als ich es sah. Der blonde Große Mann, denn du sofort als den Kommandanten erkanntest, blickt mit müden Augen in eure Richtung. Der Ausdruck, der seinen Augen innewohnte, änderte sich aber abrupt, als er mich wiedererkannte. 

„Levi, was hat das zu bedeuten?" 

Der kleine Mann heißt also Levi. Er ist es also wirklich!

„Das Gör möchte uns gerne beitreten." Sagte Levi monoton und ich war mir nicht sicher ob er mir wirklich helfen wollte, so wie sich seine Stimmlage anhörte. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein tiefes Lachen, das vom Schreibtisch herkam. 

„Also irgendwie scheine ich gerade eine Art Déjà-vu zu erleben." Gab der Kommandant von sich, der sich aber sogleich beruhigte und mich mit ernstem Blick musterte. Nachdem er allen Anscheins bemerkte, dass er mich zu eindringlich musterte erwachte er aus seiner starren Haltung. 

„Entschuldigung wo bleiben meine Manieren. Ich heiße Erwin Smith und sie sind?" Ich wollte schon antworten als mir Levi zuvorkam. 

„Mirabell" Sagte er erneut mit seiner monotonen Stimme. 

Er kann sich also auch an damals erinnern. Mit einem fast entsetzten Blick funkelte ich ihn an. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich noch an unser Treffen erinnern könnte. 

Auch Erwin schien mein Blick aufgefallen zu sein, denn er sah kurz verwirrt zu Levi, beließ es aber dabei und wendete sich wieder an mich: 

„Also Mirabell" Ich unterbrach ihn aber sogleich. 

„Mira...Man nennt mich Mira." Der Kommandant räusperte sich und setzte erneut an. Er war es offensichtlich nicht gewöhnt unterbrochen zu werden. 

„Also Mira, ich komme nicht umher zu bemerken, dass du mich vor geraumer Zeit töten wolltest und frage mich nun natürlich was es mit dieser Bewerbung Aufsicht hat." Ich zögerte kurz, entschloß mich dann aber dazu ehrlich zu antworten. 

„Nicht ich habe den Auftrag angenommen sie zu töten. Mein Kamerad tat es, als ich davon erfuhr versuchte ich schlicht hinweg nur noch ihn zu retten." 

„Und wieso kommst du auf die Idee ich würde dich aufnehmen? Schlimm genug das du damit verwickelt warst." Nachdem ich Levi, dem einzigen, der mir hier gerade helfen könnte nicht in den Rücken fallen wollte, da ich mir sicher war das er nichts von eurem Kampf gegenüber Erwin erwähnt hatte, beschloß ich eine halbe Wahrheit zu erfinden. 

„Sie rekrutieren doch Leute aus dem Untergrund." 

„Ja schon...aber für gewöhnlich Kinder und keine Assassinen." Ich hätte ihm gerne widersprochen, doch an meinen Händen klebte Blut und ich war mir sicher, dass man dies auch in meinen Augen sehen konnte. 

„Tsk. Ach, jetzt nimm sie schon auf. Was macht es denn für einen Unterschied ob wir noch ein weiteres unnützes Maul stopfen." Levi sah ihn dabei mit einem eindringlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würden sich die zwei gerade mit ihren Augen unterhalten, - was sicherlich auch an den regen Augenbrauenbewegungen des Kommandanten lag - als Erwin erneut zu mir sah und seine Stimme erhob. 

„Na dann. Willkommen bei der Armee. Levi führt dich gleich zu Zahlmeister Leopold. Er teilt dir dein Zimmer zu und auch alles weitere. Da es vermutlich nicht angebracht ist dich mit den Kindern zu trainieren teile ich dich den Trainingseinheiten der oberen Ränge zu." Vollkommen überrascht und glücklich es geschafft zu haben antwortete ich mit einem eifrigen 

„Ja!" bevor mir Erwin wies, dass ich gehen solltet und du Levi aus dem Raum folgst, der nicht sonderlich begeistert schien, mich auch noch begleiten zu müssen.

Als die massive Holztür hinter mir ins schloss fiel, wollte ich mich gerade bedanken, als mir Levi das Wort abschnitt. „Siehs als Ausgleich für damals." Und damit setzte er sich schon in Bewegung und ich folgte ihm verdattert. Für was sollte er bei mir in meiner Schuld stehen? War es nicht eher umgekehrt?

Rückblende:

Du warst 12 und lebtest bereits mit Arnold zusammen. Gerade als du anfängst das Essen des Tages zuzubereiten, hörtest du Geschrei, welches von der Straße vor dem Haus in eure Küche drang. 

Ihr hattet nämlich das Glück noch immer in dem Haus, das Arnolds verstorbenen Eltern gehört hatte, wohnen zu können. Immer wieder vernahmst du das Gewimmere, als dir plötzlich klar wurde, dass es von Arnold stammte. So schnell wie irgend möglich ranntest du auf die Straße, wo du einen schrecklichen Anblick antrafst. Ein in etwa vier Jahre älterer Junge beugte sich über Arnold und bedrohte in mit einem Messer. 

Wie du später erfahren solltest hatte Arnold ihn bestohlen, doch leider hatte er ihn erwischt. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren sprangst du auf den Rücken des älteren Jungen und begannst auf ihn einzuschlagen. Dieser, natürlich um einiges stärker, schmiss dich von sich, wodurch du neben Arnold auf den Boden aufschlugst. Er wollte sich derweil bereits wieder an, dem bewusstlos gewordenen, Arnold vergreifen, aber du standst erneut auf und stelltest dich ihm in den Weg.

Als du bereits vollkommen zerschunden, dich zum sechsten Mal versuchtest gegen den älteren Jungen zu stellen, kam Arnold wieder zu Bewusstsein. 

„Mirabell. Lass es, sonst bringt er dich auch noch um." Keuchte er hervor. Doch du stelltest dich unbeirrt erneut vor ihm auf, auch wenn dir offensichtlich die Knie zitterten, aus Angst vor dem nächsten Schlag. 

„Tu besser was dein Freund dir sagt. Solange du noch kannst Gör." Sprach er nun auch zum ersten Mal ein Wort. 

„Ich verlasse die meinen nicht!" sagtest du mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme entgegen. Der Junge schien sichtlich verwirrt. Er stellte sich aufrecht hin und sah dich von oben herab an. 

„Tsk die Deinen. Die frage ist doch immer nur, würde er auch dasselbe tun?" Ohne es zu beabsichtigen, und auch ohne, dass du es gewollt hättest schlich sich ein zartes lächeln auf deine Lippen. Du wusstest das es töricht war in so einer Situation lächeln zu müssen, aber in diesem Moment erkanntest du einfach wie viel du hattest, ohne es wirklich je zu bemerken. Du hattest trotz deiner Vergangenheit, deines schwachen Körpers und deines Armseeligen Lebens noch immer so viel mehr als manch andere starke Menschen.

Du hattest ihn bereits längst erkannt. 

Der junge vor dir war Levi. 

Er war gefürchtet für seine Grausamkeit und seine Stärke, etwas für das ihn die meisten Kinder der Unterwelt, einschließlich dir, bewunderten. Aber in diesem Moment war er so klein, denn dir war klar geworden was er nicht hatte in dieser Welt, eine menschliche Seele, die zu ihm stand. Also lächeltest du, ohne es zu beabsichtigen und antwortetest ihm: 

„Nein diese Frage stellt sich nicht." Levis Blick nahm in diesem Moment eine Tiefe an, die du nie wieder bei jemandem sehen solltest. Ihr saht einander einfach nur an. 

Ein kleines Mädchen, so hilflos und doch so sicher in dem was sie tat und ein gefürchteter Junge, dessen Handknöchel weiß hervortraten, da seine Hand noch immer um ein Messer versteift war. 

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen drehte er sich um und ging. Es war ein wunder. 

Arnold und du hattet nicht mehr damit gerechnet lebend aus der Affäre heraus zu kommen. In der Unterwelt galten andere Regeln und das er euch leben ließ war ohne frage ein Geschenk.

Rückblich Ende:

Noch immer verwirrt bliebst du hinter Levi stehen als dieser an eine Tür klopfte. Ein Mann mit einer Narbe auf der Wange und zerzausten Haaren öffnete diese und salutierte als er Levi vor sich sah. 

Wow, also war er doch ein hohes Tier. 

„Die neue braucht ein Zimmer und alles weitere. Du sollst sie einführen." Ohne noch etwas zu sagen ging er. 

Nachdem ich von dem Mann eine Uniform und einen Zeitplan wie auch einen Zimmerschlüssel erhalten hatte, schickte er mich auch schon in den von ihm beschriebenen Trackt, wo sich mein Zimmer befinden sollte.

Mein Zimmer lag ihm ersten Stock und war winzig. Ein einfaches Bett, ein Schreibtisch und eine Kommode waren mein neues reich. Aber für mich, die bis dato noch nie in ihrem Leben wusste ob sie am nächsten Tag noch im selben Bett schlafen könnte, schien es perfekt. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Einzelzimmer, weil es so eng war.

Gerade betrachtete ich noch den Staub, den ich noch wegwischen würde, bevor ich mich schlafen legen würde, als mir etwas ganz anderes auffiel. 

Durch das kleine Fenster, welches gegenüber der Tür lag, hatte ich einen perfekten Ausblick zu den Sternen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ließ ich meine Ausrüstung unachtsam auf das Bett neben mir Fallen und ging immer näher an das Fenster heran. 

In Sekunden schnelle hatte ich es geöffnet und genoß bereits den Anblick als mir der Dachvorsprung auffällt, der sich darunter ausstreckte. Er war ungefähr drei Meter breit und verlief von meinem Fenster noch ein paar Meter nach rechts bevor er dort zu enden schien. 

Ohne sonderlich darüber nachzudenken sprang ich aus dem Fenster auf die Fläche, die einen Meter unter dem Fenster anfing, und ließ mich auf ihr nieder.

„Arnold ich hoffe, dass ist was du wolltest." Nuschelte ich.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten fraß sich die Kälte der Nacht unter meine Kleider und ich griff schnell um meine Bettdecke von drinnen, nur um mich erneut auf den Vorsprung zu setzen. Ohne es zu wollen, aber auch ohne es zu verhindern glitt ich langsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf, der mich alles vergessen ließ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hatte jetzt endlcih mal eine Idee wie ich diese Geschichte weiterschreiben möchte!!! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch in welche Richtung es mit Mira und Levi geht.
> 
> Bei dieser Story wird jetzt genau wie bei meiner anderen Levi-FF auch alle 3/4 Tage ein neues Kapitel erscheinen.
> 
> Noch einen schönen Tag/Nacht!
> 
> Eure Autorchan


End file.
